


Diamonds are Forever

by BellaNotFromTwilight, semezuka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, GAY!!!, Kageyama and Hinata are best bros, M/M, in case it wasn't obvious, just fluffy fluff, kenhina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7160189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaNotFromTwilight/pseuds/BellaNotFromTwilight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/semezuka/pseuds/semezuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's fluffy. It's KenHina. Kenma is a smol business man, and Hinata is not working (at least today).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diamonds are Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pastel-hinata](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Pastel-hinata).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO [ MAGICAL-TSUNDERE](http://magical-tsundere.tumblr.com/) ! It was actually a few days ago but I had to force her to get an AO3.

“Shouyou…” Kenma stared blankly at his underwear drawer, “Why is everything pink?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about…” Shouyou mumbled, refusing to make eye contact. Kenma sighed, pulling on a pair anyway.

“Shouyou…”

“I made them love-colored,” Shouyou insisted, still not meeting his boyfriend’s gaze. Kenma felt his annoyance fade away slightly, then remembered the time his dress shirt had returned to his closet gray.

“Shouyou. If you put in a color catch sheet, this wouldn’t happen,” Kenma chastised, dressing for work.

“We were out…” the red-head admitted.

“What did you put in with the whites? Did it get damaged?”

“...Nekoma…” Shouyou mumbled something unintelligible.

“Repeat that.” Kenma commanded, hands on his hips.

“...Your Nekoma jacket…”

“Shouyou…” Kenma’s voice took on a threatening edge.

“THE JACKET IS FINE, I SWEAR!” Shouyou wrapped his arms around the smaller man, squeezing him tight, “Please don’t kill me!”

“You are so lucky…” Kenma relaxed, unable to remain mad with the soft fluffiness of Shouyou’s hair brushing his face.

“Okay, I don’t want to go, but I do need to leave now or I’ll be late for work.” Kenma pressed his lips to Shouyou’s cheek. Despite how long they had been together, the man still blushed like they were still in high school.

“Have fun, Kenma!” Shouyou bounced happily with him towards the door. “Be a good kitten, and don’t let Ushijima work you too hard!”

“Bye, Shouyou. Don’t forget you have a coffee date with Tobio later.”

* * *

 “...And he forgave me, Tobio-san!!” Shouyou recounted to his best friend cheerfully, an hour or so later. “He’s the best person!! I’m the luckiest and I adore him and I’m going to die of how cute he is!”

“Dumbass, you’ve been dating him for almost five years now,” Tobio shook his head.

“I know!” Shouyou looked at his friend in awe, “And he STILL likes me!”

“Are you going to… You know…”

“Going to what?” Shouyou tilted his head, stirring a third pack of sugar into his mocha.

“Ask him to marry you?”

“YOU CAN DO THAT?” Shouyou stood up in excitement, and the other customers all looked at him.

“Sit down, you idiot!” Kindaichi, the owner of the coffee shop, ordered Shouyou as he passed by. The shorter boy obeyed sheepishly.

“But I thought that was illegal?” Shouyou whispered furiously (and really not all that quietly) to Tobio, “You know, for two guys…”

“Or girls. It was, but you really should follow the news more. Same-sex marriage was legalized over a year ago.”

“Don’t act so high-and-mighty, baka-Tobio.” Shouyou snickered, “That was Oikawa-san talking right there. He’s trying to talk you into popping the question, I bet!”

“Do you think?” Tobio looked concerned, “I don’t think I could pick out a ring he’d like…”

“Just DO it!” Shouyou referenced the meme with a grin. “To be honest, I’m most amused that of all things about him wanting you to propose, you’re worried about the ring. Not how extravagant and expensive the wedding will be, not how your families will react, not the commitment… The ring.”

Tobio shrugged, once Oikawa had graduated the once-intense rivalry had quickly faded away, and Oikawa had been just as quick to realize his feelings for the boy. They had been dating since. Six years, and they were practically married anyway. It was simply the matter of an official ceremony and so on.

Not long after that, Tobio left for work, and Hinata went to look at rings. His eyes shone when he saw how sparkly most of them were. They would be magnificent on Kenma’s thin, elegant fingers. But… Kenma would prefer a more simplistic ring, perhaps even a simple silver band. Or gold. Shouyou groaned, covering his face. Why were there so many options?

After about an hour of careful consideration, he chose one. It was wrapped carefully and Shouyou held it close until he could hide it in the spice cabinet behind the cinnamon.

* * *

 “Shouyou! I’m home!”

“Welcome home, Kenma!” Shouyou hugged his boyfriend tightly.

“What’s for dinner?”

“Curry.”  Shouyou answered, keeping his arm around Kenma leading him the long way to the dining room table.

“I smell…” Kenma sniffed the air, and his eyes lit up. “Is that apple pie I smell?”

“KENMA! That was supposed to be a surprise!”

“Sorry…” The man apologized, clearly not meaning it, “You made it from scratch, didn’t you?”

“From Kuroo’s mother’s recipe!” Shouyou told him proudly, glad he remembered it was Kenma’s favorite. Kenma nuzzled his boyfriend’s shoulder affectionately.

“Shouyou… Before we eat I brought you a gift.”

“A gift?” Shouyou looked at his boyfriend, confused. “But It’s not my birthday. Or Christmas. Or our anniversary…”

“Just take it.” Kenma pushed a small, delicate-looking package across the table to his boyfriend. With no hesitation, Shouyou unwrapped it, and gasped, covering his mouth. It was a ring. Kenma went pale at his reaction, embarrassed and terrified. He buried his face in his arms.

Shouyou let loose a giggle. And another. Suddenly he was giggling uncontrollably. He stumbled over to the spice cabinet, retrieving his own ring for Kenma and slid the package to him. It was only after repeated bumps against his arm that he got the courage to look at what Shouyou was offering. His cheeks tinged pink when he realized the reason for Shouyou’s laughter. They had bought matching halves of the set of white gold bands. Kenma’s ring displayed a shiny silver half of a heart with a single diamond, and Shouyou’s ring, the other half, all made of sparkling diamonds.

“You… You were going to ask me?” Kenma looked at Shouyou in wonder, a small smile on his face.

“I’m so glad you did first, though.” Shouyou tugged at his fiancé’s hand, and slipped the ring on the man’s finger, and then put on his own. “Because I always worry that you just go along with whatever I want. Now I know you want this as much as I do, with absolutely no doubt.

“I love you, my kitten!”

“I love you too, my sunshine,” Shouyou pressed a kiss to Kenma’s mouth. Kenma returned the kiss, turning red. “I love you so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the rings [ here ](http://www.jewelrysbuying.com/images/Couples_Rings/CR0196.jpg), because I'm not too good at describing. THANK YOU TO [ AOBASJOSAI](http://aobasjosai.tumblr.com/) for encouragement and heavy editing.


End file.
